


Если стакан кажется наполовину пустым, единственный выход — наполнить его

by Meilinn, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Приходи и так далее [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Чтобы бурный ритм жизни тонизировал, а сложные этические ситуации не запутывали, нужно позволять себе меняться.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Приходи и так далее [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726522
Kudos: 55





	Если стакан кажется наполовину пустым, единственный выход — наполнить его

Существовала теория, что анальный секс у самцов высокосоциальных приматов эволюция сделала приятным благодаря тому, что сублимация агрессии в половой акт повышала шансы на выживание. Способные договориться жили дольше, а проигравший в борьбе за доминирование не чувствовал себя совсем уж обиженным. Позже в игру вступила социальная составляющая, и этот процесс стал одним из способов проявления симпатии между индивидуумами.

Тони Старк не производил впечатление обиженного, когда Стив его трахал. Наоборот, стоило им оказаться в постели — а тут они оказывались часто — как мелкие складки на ткани их сложных отношений разглаживались, а очередная проблема начинала казаться решаемой. Вспотевшие, растрепанные и довольные, они понижали градус ситуации до комнатной температуры и договаривались о каком-то шаге — промежуточном или окончательном, бывало по-разному, но потом Тони всегда шел в душ, а Стив оставался ждать своей очереди на смятых простынях.

Этим утром он лежал раздетый и совсем чуточку уставший, слушая шум воды за стеной и глядя в потолок, и переживал некоторые душевные терзания.

Да, они пришли к этой формуле вместе. Практика показала, что если сначала заниматься сексом, а уже потом разговаривать, то решения они принимали как уравновешенные личности. Продолжать было разумно, логично, и вообще шло на пользу команде.

Так сложилось, но больше не обсуждалось. О прессе, суперзлодеях, общих знакомых, кейтеринге на базе, Гидре, ЩИТе и прочих обыденных вещах они разговаривали, а о своих отношениях — нет. Они перебрасывались аргументами наедине, смотрели друг на друга нахмурившись, потом Тони рассеянно улыбался, Стив клал ему руку на плечо, а затем каким-то образом Тони оказывался внизу, а Стив обнимал его всем телом и трахал, размеренно, уверенно и, если верить крикам и стонам, просто идеально, а еще обычно смотрел Тони в глаза, когда тот кончал, и каждый раз это было просто невероятно.

Стиву не хотелось ломать то, что и так работает, но временами он испытывал противоречивые чувства. Уж не была ли посткоитальная сговорчивость признаком того, что на его объективность воздействовал старейший из методов? Или Тони боялся, что баланс между ними перестанет работать, если изменить это построение («уравнение», поправил Стив про себя от имени воображаемого Тони), и потому позволял Стиву вертеть собой между одеял? Или они оба в порыве слабости выбрали такой способ решения дипломатических вопросов, а теперь пристрастились и не могли его бросить?

Что там еще, симпатия? Она, безусловно, присутствовала. Стив рассеянно провел рукой по животу, тронул себя через тонкое одеяло, отпустил. Его распирало легкое, пьянящее чувство. Хотелось, чтобы Тони вернулся, и продолжать. Не ходить ни на какую конференцию, подарить ему немного покоя, погулять с ним под открытым небом, чтобы ветерок трепал волосы, а Тони снимал свои пижонские очки и щурился от солнца, когда улыбался... Можно было пригласить его поиграть в баскетбол или заняться боксом, только непринужденно, чтобы он не стал втягивать в процесс изобретения и просто отдался спорту, поддразнивал, шутил, получал удовольствие от движения и случайных прикосновений...

Стив со вздохом перевернулся на живот. Влюбленность гудела в нем как вдохновение. И все-таки, правильно ли он поступал?

Он прислушался. Вода в душе прекратила шуметь, хлопнула дверь — Тони вышел из ванной комнаты.

Стив поискал глазами свою одежду. Спортивные штаны, в которых он пришел сюда с пробежки, лежали совсем рядом с кроватью. Действительно, от них они избавились в последнюю очередь, потому что первый раз Тони наклонился над матрасом, когда Стив был еще почти одет, и...

Он потянулся, встал, попал в одну штанину ногой с первой попытки, промахнулся во вторую. Реальность казалась ему странной. Гостевая комната в особняке Мстителей, чистое, красивое, светлое здание, Манхэттен за окном, Тони... Тони. Сердце смело отзывалось на это имя, но никуда не исчезло и сомнение, появившееся под весом совместных лет, времени порознь, давних секретов и тайн, которые появились у них вдвоем. Да что там, они еще ни разу не выдали себя при посторонних, держались как солдаты, не сговариваясь, с прямыми спинами, позволяя себе только долгие взгляды. Сублимация ради выживания? Почему Стив вообще здесь? Тони — это багаж проблем, к которым они оба не осмеливались подступать. Он постоянно относился к событиям, которые еще не случились, словно они уже предопределены, был склонен бросаться в бурные потоки несуразных с точки зрения Стива планов, готов был играть с жизнями и судьбами, а потом мучиться из-за этого и тут же закрывать собой первую попавшуюся амбразуру, а что именно произошло во время битвы с Таносом, до сих пор не мог вспомнить никто, включая самого Тони... А еще Тони не был женщиной, и это тоже давало повод сомневаться, хоть этот поезд ушел так быстро, что Стив в свое время даже не успел толком о нем задуматься.

Вот бы схватить Тони и не отпускать, чтобы не вертелся больше, не путался в надуманных проблемах и Стива тоже не запутывал.

Блестящий паркет холодил босые ноги. Стив осторожно прошел к двери и повернул ручку; полумрак спальни разрезала солнечная дорожка, в воздухе закружились золотые пылинки.

Тони был уже одет. Темно-синие брюки, жилет в тон, ботинки, светлая рубашка, блестящие запонки — полный комплект. Он стоял спиной к Стиву, смотрел на движение машин за окном и завязывал галстук доведенными до автоматизма движениями. Чувства Стива поднялись все разом, слишком навязчивые, сильные. Ворс ковра показался ему жестким.

Он осторожно подошел и обнял Тони сзади. Не резко, но тот все равно вздрогнул, напрягся, и тут же выдохнул облегченно, расслабляясь.

— Доброе утро еще раз, — сказал Тони. — Как настроение?

«Слишком хорошо», мог ответить ему Стив, но ничего не сказал, только прикрыл глаза, наклонился немного вперед и уткнулся лбом в плечо Тони. Стива тут же накрыл потрясающий запах его одеколона, но хотелось вдохнуть не с ткани, а с кожи, и руки начали пробираться под пояс.

— Ты мне все помнешь, — проворчал Тони, но не попытался помешать. Он точно чувствовал интерес Стива спиной, потому что спортивные штаны, надетые на голое тело, не были способны скрыть интерес такого сорта. Стив мог бы найти молнию на темно-синих брюках и с легкостью, всего несколькими движениями вернуться в привыкшее к нему тело, а потом трахать, пока Тони со стоном не направит его руку на свой член, пока не придется выскользнуть из него в последний момент, чтобы не кончить внутрь.

Но Стив ничего такого не сделал. Он стоял и дышал, размеренно и глубоко, отгоняя назойливые чувства. Тони ловко извернулся в его медвежьих объятьях, и только тогда Стив приподнял голову. Их носы соприкоснулись. Тони заглянул ему в глаза, спрашивая без слов.

«Не знаю», подумал Стив. Путаные мысли вились на периферии сознания. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, грязным, непрезентабельным, а Тони был чист и свеж, да и Армани — тоже доспех, если задуматься.

Вот бы они продолжали делать все вдвоем и Тони полностью доверял ему, строя свои грандиозные планы. Когда Стив не чувствовал, что от него что-то скрывают, участвовать в создании этих планов было одно удовольствие. Рядом с Тони ощущение безысходности, которое то и дело хватало его за горло после разморозки несмотря на терапию, отступало, будущее выглядело подозрительно четким и светлым, хорошее — достижимым, плохое — решаемым. Бешеный ритм их жизни казался естественным, когда Тони позволял Стиву притормаживать себя время от времени. Было ли возможным такое доверие между ними? Полноценное, не проблесками наутро после, а так, чтобы до самого южного края Земли.

Стив поцеловал его коротко и сдержанно, легким поцелуем, каким обмениваются при венчании на глазах у публики. Потом еще раз, так же чинно. Тони смотрел на него снизу вверх, на его лице читалось любопытство, и Стив невольно принялся ждать нападения — колкости или прямого вопроса, который постарается разложить негласные правила между ними на полочки прежде, чем те улягутся туда сами собой.

Но Тони молча ответил ему действиями: губами на его губах, поглаживанием обнаженной спины. От рукавов его рубашки волосы на теле Стива электризовались, становились дыбом.

Мизинец прошелся от позвонка к позвонку и случайно коснулся пояса штанов. У Стива перехватило дыхание, он ясно почувствовал, как колотится сердце, но остался неподвижен. Тони что-то понимал, может быть? Его ладони продолжали скользить, растирая кожу круговыми движениями.

Стив осторожно поймал его руки в свои и провел их на поясницу. Задержал там. Тони улыбнулся между поцелуями.

Ниже, подумал Стив со всей отчетливостью. Руки Тони послушались его мысли, опускаясь, обхватывая. Конечно, Тони неоднократно трогал его за задницу, но это было что-то другое. Не как обычно.

Боже.

Глаза Тони теперь блестели, чуть не сияли. Его взбалмошная энергия передавалась почти осязаемо. Стив снова приготовился защищаться, напрягся.

Тони запустил обе руки в его штаны. Эластичная резинка пояса растянулась очень широко, и штаны принялись понемногу спускаться, пока не задержались наконец совсем низко на бедрах. Член Стива просил внимания, но Тони словно не замечал его и продолжал свои круговые движения. Стив был готов просить и сам, но вместо этого принимал нежные поцелуи. Сначала он просто неуверенно сжимал жилетку Тони, но возбуждение было таким привычным между ними, что скоро он почти перестал чувствовать новизну своего положения и притянул Тони к себе. Круговые движения тоже стали смелее.

Когда один палец сухо скользнул между его ягодиц, Стив только переступил с ноги на ногу, позволяя пальцу вести себя свободнее. Палец гладил, дразня, не переступая никаких порогов, словно посылая заряды электричества вверх по позвоночнику, а Стив только изредка двигал бедрами, пытаясь заставить Тони понять намек. Тот только продолжал игриво целовать его, и память услужливо подбросила Стиву напоминание о том, чем был знаменит стоявший рядом человек. Стив сурово отодвинул уколы непрошеной ревности: он ни с кем тут не соревновался.

Палец начал гладить чуточку более дерзко. Тони улучил момент между поцелуями, высвободил незанятую руку и поднял между ними, словно собирался отчитать или остановить Стива жестом, ну или заставить его взять в рот указательный палец. Стив послушался бы в любом случае, но Тони облизнул палец сам — сунул его в рот самым неприличным образом и захлопал ресницами. Интерес Стива стал прямо-таки болезненным, он снова двинул бедрами вперед и снова не был встречен посередине.

Как только рот Тони освободился, Стив нетерпеливо потянулся поцеловать его, желая отвлечься, и Тони разрешил ему, но стоило Стиву заполучить желаемое, как влажный палец прошел по накатанной дорожке рядом с первым, но не остановился, а скользнул внутрь. Вошел глубоко, без всяких сложностей, и Стив ахнул от неожиданности, но палец выскользнул так же быстро, как заходил, а затем вернулся. Тревогу в груди Стива смело предвкушением. Колени дрожали, руки тоже; он положил их Тони на плечи, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и только тогда заметил, какими глазами Тони теперь смотрел на него: сумасшедшими, восхищенными, полными наглых обещаний.

— Пойдем, — только и смог сказать Стив.

В спальне они замерли перед неубранной постелью. В сознании Стива пронеслось пугающее: теперь все, ложись, раздвигай ноги, думай об Америке, так?

Вместо этого он сел на кровать и потянул Тони на себя. Тот послушался, но не стал пытаться уложить Стива на спину, а просто подошел, запустил руку Стиву в волосы, погладил по щеке. От пошлости этого относительно невинного жеста Стива бросило в жар.

Он притянул Тони к себе за бедра и уткнулся лицом в темно-синюю брючную ткань. Стоя между разведенных коленей, Тони осторожно начал массировать его череп, разминать голые плечи. Он был очень возбужден, это Стив чувствовал горящей от краски щекой, но его движения были уверенными, неторопливыми.

Нетвердой рукой Стив, стараясь пока не смотреть прямо перед собой, расстегнул ремень, затем пуговицу. Молния разошлась почти без его помощи. Знакомые черные «Кельвин Кляйны» практически ничего не скрывали, и в такой близости Тони показался Стиву огромным.

Он набрал воздуха в легкие, вдыхая знакомый запах чистого тела, быстрым движением спустил все мешавшие слои одежды чуть ниже и тут же, не задумываясь лишнюю секунду, помог себе рукой и взял Тони в рот.

Застонали они одновременно или почти одновременно. Хватка Тони на его голове стала каменной; Стив причмокнул несколько раз, привыкая к ощущению и размеру, и дело пошло. Член скользил между губ просто и естественно, словно это было не худшее ругательство, не признак подчинения, а так, приятная прелюдия перед другими занятиями. Поцеловать Тони впервые было сложнее, чем Стив был готов признаться самому себе, а вот отсасывать — ерунда, тоже поцелуй в каком-то роде. Зато от его стонов и обрывочных слов у Стива росли эго, восторг и эрекция.

Руки Тони метались по затылку и щекам, направляя его, регулируя глубину и интенсивность. Стив позволял ему, только иногда удерживая за бедра ради собственного комфорта, и через несколько минут Тони, все еще одетый, но в расстегнутой жилетке и без галстука, уже откровенно трахал его в рот.

— ...атит... ко...

Стив не расслышал, но на всякий случай остановился. Член выскользнул у него изо рта, машинально он облизнул губы и поднял голову.

— Хватит, солнышко, — хрипло повторил Тони. Его рука рассеянно погладила Стиву горло.

Как в тумане, словно видя себя со стороны, Стив попятился на кровати. От уютного возбуждения не осталось ни следа, сердце подскочило высоко и колотилось, словно бешеное.

Лечь на живот было страшнее, чем броситься на гранату. Он не видел, что происходит, только помог Тони стянуть с себя штаны и слышал шорох разрываемого пакетика — очень знакомый, сам так делал десятки раз.

Матрас немного просел под весом Тони рядом с ним, над ним. Руки снова легли на его ягодицы, и Стив подался им навстречу, а Тони скользким, прохладным ребром ладони прошелся посередине, раздвигая, готовя.

— Расслабься. Но не слишком, а так, направленно, понимаешь?

Это было не очень-то понятно, но Стив послушался как мог.

Ощущения от проникновения чуть было не разочаровали его. Тони вошел медленно, боли почти не было, но не было и приятных впечатлений. Это было...

— Никак, — сказал ему Тони рассудительным, деловым тоном, словно откуда-то из параллельной реальности, делая короткие, неглубокие движения. — Знаю, сначала никак. Подожди немного.

— А почему... так неглубоко?

Он чувствовал, что Тони все еще полностью одет и что он улыбался.

— А глубоко и не надо.

— Это ты так демонстрируешь, что я все делал неправильно?

— Правильно, правильно. А теперь шшш.

Скоро ощущения начали меняться. Появилось что-то другое, что-то... Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда по нему пробежала волна удовольствия.

Тони немного сменил угол, несколько раз вышел почти полностью и возвращался резче, увереннее. Каждая новая волна накатывала сильнее предыдущей, и Стив задергался, пытаясь потереться членом о простыню.

— Нет. Становись на четвереньки и возьмись руками за спинку кровати. И не отпускай.

Спинка была деревянной, полированной. Стив положил ладони на доску и слегка прогнулся. Когда Тони вошел в него следующий раз, ощущения оказались яркими, невыносимыми.

Стив стонал, потом кричал. Хотелось помочь себе руками, но он держался, а Тони трахал его без остановок, не сбиваясь с ритма, не сдерживаясь, иногда наклоняясь вперед и целуя его между лопаток, но чаще Стив чувствовал только его член в себе и бедра на своих бедрах. Спинка кровати уже давно треснула, а удовольствие все нарастало, непривычное, обширное, где-то в животе и в ногах тоже, и не существовало ничего больше. Он кончил неожиданно, молча, так интенсивно, как никогда раньше. Не заметил, когда Тони вышел из него, и очнулся через несколько мгновений на подушке, обмякший и расслабленный.

В голове шумело. Мышцы приятно ныли, тишину нарушало только его собственное дыхание, сбившееся, напряженное. Он не без усилия повернул голову: Тони полулежал рядом, прислонившись к треснувшей спинке, немного взмокший, но все еще приличный. Застегнутый на все пуговицы. Нежный.

Тони наклонился поцеловать его в уголок рта, и Стив приподнялся на локтях, чтобы было удобнее.

— ТОООНИИИИ! Ты здесь? Ты вообще понимаешь, который час?

Ах, черт.

Стив машинально набросил на себя одеяло, хотя Пеппер бы ни за что не вошла в эту комнату просто так. Тони засуетился, приводя себя в презентабельный вид.

— Надо бежать. У нас сегодня конференция, помнишь? В двенадцать. Мне нужно успеть...

— Я догоню, — сказал Стив. — Иди.

Слушая удаляющиеся шаги, он не беспокоился.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из высказывания Крисса Джами: «Видеть стакан наполовину пустым более позитивно, чем видеть его наполовину полным. Через такой объектив единственный выбор — налить больше. Это праведный пессимизм.»


End file.
